Ceramic matrix composites (CMCs) are materials that include ceramic fibers embedded in a ceramic matrix. CMCs typically exhibit desirable mechanical, chemical and physical properties at high temperatures. For example, CMCs are typically more resistant to oxidation at high temperatures than are metals. CMCs are generally tougher than monolithic ceramics and exhibit damage tolerance. Accordingly, CMCs are suitable for a number of high temperature applications, such as for example and without limitation use in producing components of gas turbine engines. Gas turbine engines illustratively are used to power aircraft, watercraft, power generators, and the like. CMC components illustratively may operate at much higher temperatures than other components, including for example superalloy metal components.
The manufacture of CMCs typically includes introducing a melt infiltrant to the ceramic matrix or composite body. Infiltration may be accomplished through a wick. The wick typically is disposed between the source of the infiltrant and the composite body on a generally flat surface.